For example, in electronic devices (for example, television receivers) using an organic electroluminescence display device or a liquid crystal display device, the display elements that are arranged in a matrix configuring the organic electroluminescence display device or the liquid crystal display device are driven by thin-film transistors.
Subsequently, the following structure is adopted as a structure for the above-mentioned thin film transistor.
Specifically, a structure is adopted which includes a substrate, a gate electrode provided on the substrate, an insulation layer covering the gate electrode, a semiconductor layer provided on the insulation layer, and a source and drain electrodes provided on source and drain regions at respectively opposite sides with respect to a channel region of the semiconductor layer (a similar technique is disclosed in Patent Reference 1 below).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-108623